The Others
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: It was one night that changed the way everything was. What is fantasy and what is real is challenged by her sudden appearance. How could something be all just an imagination, if you could see it with your very own eyes?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney Show: Mighty Med._

* * *

It's funny how idiotic normos are. Failing to see a young girl, walking into a hospital, bruised and cut; open wound and in pain.

But then again, she had activated her invisibility.

With every step closer to Mighty Med, the energy that she tried to keep was consumed, wearing thin her consciousness. Heaving a loud breath, she pushed on the door, stumbling into the dim lighting of what seemed to be a supply closet. She leaned on the door, both so to rest her weary limbs, and preventing the door from unexpectedly springing open from behind her. Her eyes closed, making the dim room even darker. Her breath was now reduced to small forced gasps.

"Now...what?" she mumbled.

Pushing her body off from the door, she moved a few things to block the door, with only the thought of it. Her molecular kinesis did the rest of the work. Squinting her eyes, she looked around searching for an opening of some sort. Her eyes scanned the small surroundings, but her efforts were no use. Still she was in the dark.

Still her energy was continuing to fade.

She fell to her knees, her hand brushing against something indistinguishable in the darkness. But her ears heard clearly the loud sound of a pulled lever, mechanical and solid in her ears. So real in her mind. She rushed to her feet, standing up. But the rush of movement, caused her to wince and she bent over, gasping in pain. Her gloved hand reached blindly for something to hold, and her fingers interlocked with the shelf of cleaning supplies. It nearly toppled over with her touch, but luckily her mind had come to the rescue in time.

Regaining herself, the pain was dull in her bones, but at least it didn't hurt as much as it had before. She looked up to see a jumbled puzzle. Its light glowed brightly in the dark room, and she edged closer. Her hand fluttered above the puzzle, unsureness and curiosity passing through her just like a new wave of adrenaline.

A familiar feeling crept into her mind as she processed the puzzle. She dared glance back, to see the knob of the door shake, see the piled objects shake with the force on the other side. Wide eyed, she sucked in a deep breath, lifting her left hand to push back the objects that had begun to fall. Her molecular kinesis pushed as much as she did. Although not physically, but mentally. The puzzle still remained unsolved.

Time was running out on her, and so with her other hand, she ripped away from her bleeding wound, hearing every drop of blood trickle to the ground as loudly as the pulling on the other side of the door.

Blood dripped, forming a puddle, where she found her feet rooted in. Her eyes raced back and forth as the puzzle came together, making sense. One moment of lack of concentration and the objects would come raining down, exposing her and Mighty Med.

"Claudio..."

Her eyes widened at the realization, as she took a step back to see the puzzle as a finished whole. A press of a button, and wall opened up to her, revealing what she assumed was the well known Mighty Med. The door behind her rattled harder, jousting her out of her awed state.

She may have been raised evil, but she wasn't stupid.

Turning around, she pushed every ounce of her energy through her molecular kinesis, slamming shut the door that was beginning to creak open, forcing everything around her to slam into door, barricading it shut. But she knew it wouldn't hold for long.

Her feet dragged into Mighty Med, and once she was through, the doors automatically closed. Her blurriness clawed at the edges of her vision, and she couldn't seem to fight it off. She took a step and found herself standing next to the desk. She was practically running on empty. She slid to the floor, leaning on the desk. She held onto her consciousness for as long as she could manage. But, blurriness turned to black dots, growing bigger and bigger in her vision before it prevented her from seeing anything else.

_Where was everybody?_

-x-

"Ah, finally we're done" Oliver said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"It was such a hard day" Kaz added, taking a bit out of a cookie he had grabbed (and saved since morning ) from the cafeteria.

Oliver stopped in his tracks, giving his friend an odd look.

"What?" asked Kaz, cookie crumbs falling onto his coat.  
"First of all, all we did today was take notes-"  
"Yeah, I know. You should know that I don't like to write" Kaz interrupted.

Oliver playfully rolled his eyes at his friend and continued.

"Also, where'd you get that?"  
"The cafeteria, the ladies here at Mighty Med give you fresh baked cookies if you're a doctor" Kaz replied with a wide smile. He then pointed a finger to his name tag.

The two best friends continued along the corridor, quiet without the doctors, nurses and patients bustling about. They got to the main entrance, and walked around the desk. Kaz was going slower then his friend, enjoying his cookie with every bite.

"Okay, Kaz, let's-" Oliver's sentence came to an abrupt stop, his feet became rooted to the ground.  
"Wh-at?" came Kaz's muffled voice from behind. When he finally came next to his best friend, and laid eyes on the unconscious girl slouched by the desk did he let out a scream.

As Kaz's scream came to an end, did Oliver dare take a step forth. His mouth stuttered to come up with words. Kaz behind him gulped.

"Dude...What do we do?!" Kaz asked, starring wide eyed at the scene in front of him. Oliver stared at her, and he quickly took a step back at the sight of blood steadily flowing from what seemed to be a large cut on the side of her thigh.

"I...I.."  
"What Oliver? What?"

"We have to get Horace!" Oliver shouted back, fear and frustration getting the best of him.  
"You or me?" questioned Kaz.

"I'll stay with her." Oliver said.

With that, Kaz raced out.

* * *

_And that's if for now. Hi, I'm PBL and this is my first story for this archive. Mighty Med is really awesome show, and there's been this story idea that's running around in my head for a while now. So here it is, I hope that you like it.  
_

_Until till next time, which I hope will be soon, :) PBL._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med._

* * *

_Where was Kaz?_

He had raced down the corridor only a few minutes ago, yet the wait felt like an eternity. Kaz's running steps faded out his hearing, leaving only a eerily silent hospital. Even the hum of the equipment provided little comfort. Oliver stood where he was, looking over her. The blood that was puddled besides her limp form made him cringe, yet along with that he felt a sense of protection. Of worry.

As his eyes looked over her from afar, did he take notice of her jet black hair, tied up in a clumsy ponytail. Her face held a scratch on her cheek and and above her eye looked like a scar was hiding. She wore a skin tight suit, shiny black. Her boots were much the same, shiny and black. Her limp hand besides the puddle, was bare, while the other, laying on her stomach wore a dark open fingered leather glove. Oliver stepped closer, catching sight of a letter on her glove.

_N._

In white the letter was, and looked as though it were sown into the glove. Not possibly sown, but something else...

_N._

The letter seemed to mock his confused thoughts, staring at him just as he stared at it. His mind raced with all the super heroes he had read about, and yet he found nothing that matched her. Appearance or otherwise, nothing fit. Nothing made sense. Confusion was unsettling, and the frustration of being unable to help gnawed at him inside. With a quick glance at her, Oliver turned towards the corridor.

"Kaz" Oliver could hear his own worried voice echo down the corridor.  
"Kaz." Oliver said louder.

"Kaz!" shouted Oliver. No reply was heard. Not even the sound of entering steps.

With a shallow breath, Oliver turned back to her, looking at her. Keeping his eyes on her, he walked towards her, and knelt by her form, looking at her. Taking her gloved hand, he turned her palm upwards, and searched along her wrist for a pulse. It was on his fourth try that he finally got something. A soft, light pulse.

Not nothing.  
But barely something.

Looking around, Oliver caught the sight of a nearby stretcher. He looked back at her, her skin seemed to look paler then before. Oliver was about to put his hand under her neck, when his ears caught the light sound of oncoming steps.

_Kaz!_

"Kaz!" Oliver shouted in joy. He turned to her looking at her.  
"You'll, you'll be okay" Oliver said softly. His hand squeezed hers quickly, hoping that that was enough reassurance. With that he stood up calling out his best friend's name once again.

Within seconds, Kaz's white coat was seen, flapping behind his running steps. Following were Horace, and two male nurses.

"Over here" Oliver said, as Kaz came to a stop by his best friend and Horace behind him. The two nurses slipped pass, gathering the girl in their arms and bringing to a nearby stretcher. Horace then cut his way between Oliver and Kaz, looking over her.

Oliver gave his best friend a light nudge, and Kaz turned to him, annoyance hinting in his eyes. But Oliver's eyes didn't leave Horace's face, and Kaz caught on, turning to look at the doctor. They both saw a flash of anger, possibly sadness linger in the doctor's eyes. But it quickly faded and they heard Horace's usual orders given to the nurses.

"Wait, why can't we just leave her here?" Kaz questioned, as the nurses pushed the stretcher away. It took Horace a short while to answer him. His thoughts seemed to be busying him.

"Her wounds are serious, there's not enough equipment out here to help her. We have to move her to one of the other rooms."

A pause came as Horace's explanation came to an end. His usual carefree and goofy smile disappeared from the doctor's face, replaced by a hardened expression. No knowing what to say, Kaz and Oliver stood, nervous in the silence. Horace's eyes stared at the ground, his face deep in thought.

"Uh..uhm..Horace?" Oliver asked, looking at the doctor.  
"Horace." Kaz called loudly.

The doctor turned to look at the two boys.

"Oh, right, its late. You should go now"  
"I actually going to ask-"  
"You've stayed well after your shift. No go before your normo parents send tracking dogs down to hunt you." Horace interrupted.

"Normos don't do..." Oliver trailed off, seeing that Horace was already retreating to the corridor.

"Let's go" Kaz said, urging his friend towards the exit.

-x-

He opened the door to a room at the end of the corridor. It seemed isolated from the rest. Upon stepping in, he saw the nurse, moving a few things around the girl's bedside and fixing her blanket and pillow. Horace let go of the knob, letting the door swing closely.

"How's she?" Horace questioned.  
"In stable condition now, sir" answered the nurse, writing up a few things on the clipboard. Horace nodded, then looked a the nurse.

"Can, you, give me a minute with the patient?" Horace asked.  
The nurse nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

When the door had shut tightly did Horace take a seat by her bedside. The small room looked even smaller in the darkness, with only two chairs on the side and no TV. The equipment around her, and the bed took up most of the room.

Little moonlight came in through the open window, but a soft breeze blew the curtains hanging onto the brackets for dear life. Horace turned to look at the girl laying on the bed. He caught the soft lift of her chest as she breathed, and heard her breaths softly in the dark room. Horace looked over her, seeing the wound on her arm earlier was bandaged up.

Her other arm had an IV string in it. In the light of the moon, Horace caught the glove she wore.

_N._

Horace set his jaw, and stared out of the window for a moment. In a moment he stood up quiet and walked over to the other side of the bed, next to her gloved hand. He lifted her hand gently, and pulled off her glove, as swiftly as he could. He gripped in the glove in his hand, shoving it into his pocket.

He stood at the end of her bed, staring at her as she slept. A moment more passed before Horace turned around and walked quietly to the door. He opened it and left.

The door clicked close.

Her eyes opened.

* * *

_And that's it on for this chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this. :D  
Until next time, I promise I'll try to update as much as I can.  
I hope once every week or so?  
And till the next chapter, PBL._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med._

* * *

"You don't understand..."

"What's there not to understand? She's just a new superhero" Kaz answered Oliver. The two were walking to school, and had just made it pass the court yard at the moment, with a few steps as their discussion intensified.

It was all that was talked about (well for what _Oliver_ talked about at least), from the start at Oliver's house, to practically that doors of the school. All Oliver could talk about was the new superhero. And from right now, Kaz wanted to hear nothing more about it.

"Kaz, think about. We know everything about comics and superheros. How come she doesn't even look the slightest familiar to us? I've never seen her costume before." Oliver pressed. His friend besides him blew at the air noisily, fixing his book bag strap as an excuse to keep silent.

Annoyance grew in Kaz's veins with every second Oliver uttered about the "superhero".

The two pushed open the blue doors of school, stepping into the crowded hallway. They walked to their adjacent lockers in silence, Oliver deep in thought as Kaz was hinting at annoyance at his best friend. Kaz filled his book bag with books, those he needed and didn't need. It really didn't matter much to him. All the while, his eyes were glaring through the cracks of the locker door at his best friend's form on the other side. It was an agonizingly long while of staring silently, yet Oliver noticed nothing. Felt no heated anger. Kaz stepped to the side from his locker and slammed it shut loudly. Students that were walking about nearby were rigid, startled by Kaz's actions. But the opposite effect was on Oliver. Kaz let out a frustrated groan, and leaned on his locker.

"Hey, what's up?" Jordan greeted, coming towards her two friends. She then looked at Kaz. "What's up with him?" said Jordan, pointing towards an angry looking Kaz.  
"Oliver, even Jordan, sees that I'm annoyed." Oliver turned to look at Kaz.

"What are you annoyed at?"

"GAH!" Kaz groaned loudly and walked away. Oliver looked after his friend, then turned to Jordan.

"What's his problem?"

She shrugged.

* * *

She stared at her wrists, then looked around the room. Her eyes traveled around the bare landscape. Pale wallpaper greeted her eyes, and only a small table was set besides her. It looked barely big enough to hold a cup of water. Slowly, she propped herself up on her elbows, hoping to ease the pain that was felt on her leg. Just as she was pulling herself up into a siting position, her ears caught the soft turning of the doorknob.

She was rigid as the door opened, revealing a doctor. Holding her breath she stared at the doctor, closing the door shut and turning towards her. In silence the two stared at each other, and she saw his fingers grip the clipboard in his hand. Still she continued to stare, not letting her eyes fall loose from his expressionless face. Seconds added up minutes. Minutes that lasted longer then normally.

"Who are you?" her voice questioned.

The doctor's stare upon her loosened, but still his face was hardened as he took a step closer. She stared at him cautiously, and gripped the sheets hidden underneath the blankets.

"How are you feeling?" Horace asked blandly, clicking his pen and beginning to jot down quick notes. It took her a long silent while to answer, and when she finally did, it wasn't even an answer.

"Why are you doing that?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You, why are you blocking your thoughts from me?" her eyes then came upon his name tag, "Dr...Diaz"

"You should know that my first name is Horace" Horace said, staring at the clipboard, written words jumbling all into one.

A smirk spread across her face as she straightened in her sitting position.

"How should I know that?"

"What are you doing here Nova?" Horace spat, slamming his clipboard onto her bedside.

She stared up at him, silently.

* * *

Pages were turned as in the background, various noises of blasting guns were heard. It was two hours after school and Oliver and Kaz had been looking through every single comic they could find. Not one matched her appearance. Not one even came close.

"I don't get it." Oliver said in frustration, letting the book limp close in his hands. Kaz an few shelves down besides him closed his comic book as well, turning to his friend.

"What I don't get why we're doing this" Kaz replied. Oliver let out a loud sigh and took a look at his watch.

"Ah, we're 10 minutes late for out shift" Oliver informed.  
"Well then let's go" Kaz said, pulling his friend by the wrist out of the comic book store.

-x-

The hospital doors opened with Kaz and Oliver rushing through in a hurry.

"We're really sorry we're late Horace" Oliver quickly said, catching Horace's entering form from the side. He looked over Kaz and Oliver for just a minute before shoving into their hands a clipboard of notes and handing them each their coats.

He walked away without a word, leaving the two boys baffled and full of work.

-x-

Her hand slammed onto the button, calling for a nurse. She had been doing so for the last fifteen minutes and yet the clear blaring of the machine rang in her ears, it seemed that no one else was there to hear. Nova let her hand fall limp to her side, giving up on finding someone that could help her.

The pain was only getting worse in her legs, and all she could keep from crying out loud was busy her mind with thoughts. As she was using her energy to lift a small plant by the lighted windowsill a knock rang out in her room. Nova quickly distracted, caused the plant pot to hit the polished sill hard, making a crack. She bit her lip, but quickly turned her widened eyes away from the mess.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal a girl with wavy brown hair. She held a serious face, looking at her. Nova stared back, eyes questioning her reason for coming.

"I heard that you need a nurse?" the girl answered, then glanced at the glowing red button besides Nova's bedside.

"I just had a question" Nova replied, truthfully. The girl's serious stance loosened slightly as she edged her way to Nova's bedside.

"Go ahead." she said, gesturing for Nova to ask.  
"Are you sure?"

Skylar nodded, crossing her arms awaiting. Nova looked at her hand, moving it back and forth across the white sheets. Skylar paced around the room patiently, keeping her silent. After letting out an attention catching sigh, Nova spoke up.

"My...powers are weakening. There's a high chance that I might lose them..." As Nova trailed off, she caught the wandering eyes of Skylar, sadness flashing before them, but hiding away in her brown orbs.

"Is there an antidote to take or something? To strengthen my powers or at least let me keep them?"  
"If there was, I wouldn't be here right now" Skylar replied, looking at Nova's beside. She nodded in reply to a silent question, and Skylar heavily sat down.

"Is it bad?"

Skylar tilted her head to look at Nova, but eyes lowered instantly when they met Nova's chocolate hazel specked eyes.

Outside Oliver's hand lingered at the doorknob, eyes lowered to the floor.

His presence at the door was made unknown to no one.

* * *

_And so that's it for this update.  
I hope that my late update wasn't that bad.  
Thank you so much Writer207 for reviewing all my chapters so far.  
You support is very much appreciated. :)  
Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter.  
Till the next chapter, PBL. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med._

* * *

_"If there was...I wouldn't be here right now..."  
_

The sadness in her voice made his heart ache. He was too caught up in thought to take notice of the presence that came besides him. Nor the voice of that presence calling him to their attention.

"Oliver...Oliver!"

"Hm?" the said boy replied, finally, blinking rapidly out of his dazed thoughts. Alan besides him let out a long sigh, looking down to the ground the back up at Oliver again.

"Horace needs you." Alan informed, sending a slight tilt towards the end of the hallway.  
"What? Me? Why?" Oliver questioned. Alan answered with a slight lift of his shoulders, walking away before Oliver could open his mouth to question any more. He glanced at Alan's receding form quickly, before turning away and heading to where he was due.

-x-

"Woah!" Oliver heard as he pushed open the door to the fitness room. There he found Kaz, staring in awe at Horace who mus have done something impressive two seconds before. The doctor's attention shifted quickly to Oliver's quietly entering presence, and he acknowledged him quite openly.

"Oliver! You're just in time" Horace said, joyfully. Oliver came to a stop besides his best friend, who begun to explain everything to him. "We're trying to find an antidote for Skylar."

"What?" This was taken entirely by surprise, and he turned from his friend's explanation to Horace's profile nearby. "Are you serious?" Oliver asked, surprise still in his tone. Horace nodded, and continued on where Kaz left off.

"I mean, we're working on it. But don't tell Skylar-"

"Wh-" Oliver's questioning tone was cut off by Horace's stare and Kaz's jab in the side.

"I don't want to get her hopes up and then disappoint her. It's about a 50/50 chance." Horace said, turning back to the glowing "antidote" in the machine. Oliver and Kaz both nodded.

"It's time to get to work" Horace announced, turning over to the boys.

-x-

Her fingers played along the edges of the blanket, boredom just about making her go insane. Heaving in a deep breath, she tried to move her legs, but with each try, a new wave of pain crashed down on her. Concentration was at lost, and Nova's annoyance at her body grew. The weariness that her body felt just from moving barely a limb. But she tried again, because what hurt more then her injured muscles, was the taste of losing.

Finally, after a painstakingly slow process, Nova pushed herself up to a sitting position, fully now. No longer did she depend on the support of the soft pillows, she was on her own. Taking a deep balancing breath, her hands found a firm grip on the bedside, and she slowly began to move her legs.

The limbs obeyed her better then she had expected, and felt her legs swinging over the side in a few mere seconds. She aimed for the floor, feeling at quite a dangerous height on the hospital bed. Nova let her foot touch the floor, but quickly pulled back, cringing silently at the coldness of the tiles below her.

She turned to the door in surprise as it opened and in stepped a boy. She glared at him, and he stood frozen in the awkwardness he had unexpectedly caught himself in.

"Um...Snack?"

She continued to stare silently, as he took nervous steps in. Quickly he placed the tray by her bedside, and turned away just as face, making way to leave.

"Why didn't you knock?"

His steps stopped, and he stood still, a hand on the doorknob. Patiently she awaited his answer, and after blowing at the air softly, he turned around.

"I'm sorry" His words were presented in a rush, slipping out of his mouth fast. She nodded, glancing at the window as she suddenly caught sight of a bird taking flight.

"What's you're name?" questioned Nova, playing with the edges of her blanket.

"A-a-lan" stuttered Alan. Before she could question, he flung open the door in a flash, letting it slam shut on the presence inside.

* * *

"Alright..."

Horace pushed the lever up slowly, hearing the machine begin to hum. The antitode was then injected into the holographic image of Skylar. Kaz and Oliver took a cautionus step bakc, just as they did each time before. Soon after, Horace folled in their lead.

They waited. The she seemed okay.

"She didn't-"

Oliver's comment was cut short by something that sounded like a balloon deflating. The three stared in horror (and slight disgust) as the arms of the holographic Skylar Grey deflated, then her other limbs followed soon and finally the neck was the last to deflate of all, and was possibly the most gruesome, gut twisting sight that was to see.

Truly, _all_ of that was a horrible experience.

Kaz let out a distressed breath, Oliver besides him ran a nervous hand through his hair. Horace's worry was displayed upon his face and he had every right to be. Horace turned around in hidden surprise, while the other two screamed az the door opened. They each in a haste composed themselves as Alan peaked into the room.

"How's it going?" He questioned. In the pause, he took in their portrayed emotions, and came up with answer before any one of them responded. "Hm...What's wrong?" His voice was so calm, Kaz could barely keep in his thoughts of annoyance. Oliver on the other hand, was now engaged in full stress mode:

"Do you see that Alan?! Do you?! That is a holographic projection of Skylar. And it's arm-limbs-Whatever they are. Are Deflated. DEFLATED. We have been trying and trying over and over again and again. Everytime we think it's going to work, it doesn't and what are we supposed to do if it doesn't work? What are we...what I am supposed to do..."

His rant trailed as his thoughts hit him, and Kaz's reassuring hand was placed on his friend's shoulders. Alan looked about, glancing at the two best friends and then his uncle.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No..no"

"Um...maybe you could-"

"For now, we can do nothing at all. We have no choice, but to wait" Horace sadly, concluded.

* * *

_And so, that has been another chapter to this story. :) I hope that all enjoy this story and I'm really sorry that I updated so late. The lazy monster got me. But, I hooe that this update was a good read. Reviews, follows, favorites are all welcomed. I'll take all of the support I can get. :)_

_Thank you for reading and till the next chapter, this is PBL signing off. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Might Med._

* * *

"Wait?" Oliver uttered helplessly, his voice a soft echo in the room.

Horace passed a small glance at the young boy, but quickly turned away before any more could be said. The doctor left the room in a sadden silence. Alan continued to stand by the doorway, even as Kaz and Oliver took a seat by the chairs that were in the rep room. Alan was just about to tell of his idea to help Skylar, but the thought was left unheard, for soon Kaz asked him to leave, seeing Oliver caught in a grip of deathly worry. Alan seeing Oliver's eyes fading of brightness, quietly complied.

He left; the door shut.

-x-

The pillow hit the ground. The blanket that had once covered her sore limbs laid careless thrown in another corner of the room. Previous things that had been on the small table by her bed side were found smashed on the ground. A small vase laid smashed brutally right besides the window sill.

Nova ripped the sheet covering of the bed, peeling it clean. Frustration showed itself by the disguise of tears, blurring her vision. Her fingers clawed at every inch of the thin sheet. She heard the faint sound of fabric tearing, but could really care less. She pounded her hand on every button she saw.

Her bed jolted and jumped. Every nook and cranky in the room was searched, yet she still hadn't found what she was looking for yet.

Nova let out a loud groan into the unexpected silence and punched the bed. The fabric took in her punch, and released her arm after a few moments. Her eyes skittered briefly over the room. Her soft panting filled up the silence space soon enough. Nova closed her eyes, taking in a recollecting breath, saving herself from the grips of anger. Just then, her eyes opened in a flash, hazel brown orbs tinted steely gray. Without turning away from the wall in front of her, her left hand flung out, throwing the door open before the person on the other side could knock.

The door handle crashed into the wall violently; the door itself almost flying off the hinges.

Nova's eyes slowly moved to the standing form by the doorway, eyes blankly staring at her. Just like every single other visit.

"This isn't a good time"

"I see your wounds have healed" Horace answered, stepping slightly into the room. Nova didn't answer, her eyes drawing back to the wall in front of her. "Can you walk, Nova?" She answered with a silent nod, hand coming into a tight fist.

"Good"

"Is that all you have to say to me, after taking my glove?" Horace looked at her, shock stricken for only a few seconds, before he hid that feeling away.

"Why would you accuse me of such a crime?" Horace questioned back, just as sure as Nova.

"Don't forget that I haven't lost _all_ of my powers yet." Her eyes came to meet his as she answered. "And, I feel it. I felt that guilt the moment you stepped into my room" She narrowed her eyes at him. With that she flicked her wrist, the insides of his pockets came out. A few loose change, a pen and a folded picture of a bridge fell to the floor. Horace only hardened his stare at her.

"I won't bother asking you where it is, because I know you surely wouldn't tell me..." There was a pause, just as Horace's questioning stare fell upon her. "But I have to ask; what do you want with it?"

"You know your capability; don't you?" Horace asked, eyes falling to the patterns of the floor as Nova looked over. "You're dangerous. And you know very well what can be done with that glove."

"But it's **mine**."

"No, it's _not_"

Horace exited the room, slamming the door shut. Nova fell to the floor in a heap, shoulders shaking as she tried to hold in the tears.

_Don't cry; don't cry._

* * *

Skylar sucked in a pained breath, recovering from landing harshly on her arm. She pushed herself up again, unbalanced, and faced the dummy again. Skylar threw a few test punches, adding a kick as well. Skylar walked a little far away from the dummy, moving onto the punching bag. Again she punched, letting her thoughts pour over her with every hit.

_Annihilator..._

_The last fight..._

_My powers trapped in...in..._

_Weakening powers...now none..._

_Nova..._

_Same fate._

Skylar made the last punch the hardest of all, driven by a sudden rush of anger. Her eyes fluttered close briefly, and she leaned her forehead on the swaying punching bag. Her eyes opened to catch whiteness. The whiteness of a doctor's coat. Stopping the swaying bag with her hand, Skylar peered from behind to see who was there.

"Oh, it's just you" Skylar greeted Oliver so, showing off a small relieved smile.

He returned to her an awkward smile of his own, and made his way over to the punching bag. There was silence when he approached and so Skylar continued on doing what she was doing before, aware of a guest watching her this time. She was just a few punches in when Oliver broke the silence.

"So, Skylar, how are you feeling?" Skylar punched a few times more, before pausing to answer him.

"Fine, I guess" she continued on, slowly easing into kicking.

"Hey, you should take a break..." Oliver tried. Skylar glanced at him in the midst of her kicking and after thinking about that, she sent one last kick to the punching bag and came to sit besides him. He handed to her a water bottle, which she drank out of gratefully. She took in a breath, looking about the empty fitness room.

"Oliver?"  
"Hm?"

"Do you think, I could...get better?" When he didn't answer right away, the tiny bit of speck within her lessened. And a dash of anger and sadness lingered within her thoughts.  
"Not right away, but I know you will" Oliver finally replied, having a while to think and rethink of an answer.

"It's just not fair" Skylar blurted out, folding her fingers together in her lap.  
"I know" he replied, a sense of distance in his voice.

"Isn't there _some _way to get powers back of something? Have you figured anything out yet?" Skylar's questions held an odd sense of urgency to them. Somehow, this made Oliver uneasy.  
"...I..We're...I don't know" Oliver said. But, a strong sense of determination seemed to envelop Skylar, for she stood up quickly.

"It's not fair, that superheroes like me and Nova have to go through this. We don't deserve to lose our powers."

"I have to help" Skylar said, her voice strong with determination. Oliver looked from her to the floor, afraid of the disappointment she would face when no solution were to be found; he was challenged by Skylar's saddened eyes, hope loss, defeated thoughts. "Are you coming Oliver?" Skylar asked hopefully, her eyes felt on him.

He looked up and nodded. She smiled at him, and when he stood up, brought him into a tight hug.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Ta-da!  
Thank you so much for the follows and favs, I really appreciate it!  
Along with that thank you so much for reviewing as always, Writer207. You rock!  
Big thank you also for being patient with me and not hunting me down for not updating.  
You are a great audience. :) For now, this is it. Till the next update.  
Love always, PBL. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med._

* * *

"**AH!**"

The frustrated anger was heard long before Oliver and Skylar even came near Nova's door. The two friends raced down the hallway of the hospital, and came to the closed door in an instant. Skylar placed her hand on the doorknob, whereas Oliver besides her sent her a small hesitant look. The silence on the other side was too quiet.

Dangerously quiet.

The door was pushed open.

"No!"

Oliver and Skylar stared in horror at the scene that played out in front of their eyes. The room laid in a mess of ripped sheets and broken parts. Nova standing near the window was slowly choking the life out of Kaz with her molecular kinesis, and the young doctor was a feet off the ground, grasping at the empty air for a way to breath. Oliver's eyes locked with Kaz's fearful ones. Rapidly becoming dull.

Before he could process himself, Oliver threw his body at Nova, slamming her to the ground. Although injured, she instantly pushed him off, flinging him like a rag doll to the hallway. Oliver landed with a thud on the ground, his arm numb from the impact. But all that filled his thoughts was the image of life dripping away from his best friend was the only reason that brought him to his feet. He heaved his sore body from the floor, finding a tilt in the hallway that he was in. He regained his balance after a shake of his head and putting one feet in front of the other, came back into the room.

Oliver did his best to avoid Nova, who Skylar was holding down. He raced over to Kaz, coming to.

"Kaz, Kaz!" desperately did Oliver cry, shaking his best friend's shoulders. Kaz's hand came over his eyes and he let out a moan.

"Oliver!" he turned at the call of his name, just to catch a glimpse of a loosening grip.

"Get Horace!" Oliver turned back to Kaz, eyes searching for hope.

"Can you get up?" Oliver had asked, but his question sounded more like a plead. Kaz grunted, but made an effort to do so, pushing his back up with his elbows. But, he just fell down, letting out a pained groan when his head made contact with the floor.

"Oliver!"

"Go Oliver" Kaz wheezed.

* * *

_Kaz..._

She waited patiently as the phone rung, the device practically laying on her face as she laid on the living room couch, skimming the textbook pages. Yet again she was directed.

Again, he didn't answer.

Jordan turned off her phone then, not bothering to leave a message. She placed the phone lazily on the desk. Thoughts of the project and Kaz's no show to her house caused her suspicion. And slight, disappointment.

_He promised._

* * *

"No Oliver, don't"

An indescribable force shoved the said doctor back, pinning him to the wall. Oliver struggled in the invisible grasp, the air seeping out of him and not returning. Nova stared at the door, which closed at her silent command. Her other hand was busy, holding Skylar in a lock.

"Who, are you-"

"Where is it?" Nova questioned. Her eyes then came to lock with Oliver's helpless ones. He noticed the grey tint in them, the untrustworthy flickering orbs. The mad calmness of her question.

"Nova what are you doing?" Skylar asked, letting out a soft pained gasp as Nova twisted her arm back harder, silencing her.

"I'll repeat again. Where is it?"

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

Nova's hand hovered in the air, aimed near Oliver's throat, hand in the midst of making a decision to choke or grip.

"My glove" she replied, each word emphasized.

"I don't have it"

"Yes, you do!"

Some cold, invisible force held Oliver's body in it's grip. It used that advantage to squeeze even more air out of him. Kaz was slowly coming to his feet, grabbing the bed for a stable grip.

"Nova. We'll get you what you want"

The girl's grey tint orbs then turned to Kaz's serious brown ones. Her ears were perked up, delighted and pleased shown with her hand no longer gripping the air.

"Just let them go. I promise I'll get you your glove." Kaz said, staring straight into her eyes.

"You promised."

With those words, she let go of Oliver and loosened her grip on Skylar, who sprung out fiercely. Nova stared at everyone in the room silently, before walking steadily over to her bed, slipping in and just sitting there.

Like nothing had ever happened.

Kaz, quickly helping Oliver up, walked over to Skylar and left the room.

The door closed on silence.

-x-

"Horace!"

The said doctor stopped in his tracks at the call of his name. And as he turned back, words that were uttered moments before, were repeated.

"Horace!"  
"Horace, wait!"

"What's going on here?" he questioned.

"Horace, you know the patient in room 6B, right?" Oliver asked, and Horace nodded. "She's missing one of her belongings. A glove. Do you know where we could start looking?" Oliver continued, hopefulness in his voice.

The three were caught in surprise, as a soft sigh came from Horace.

"Horace?" Skylar asked. The doctor looked around, and after eyes flickered from a few resting patients, he motioned for the three of them to follow him.

-x-

The door to Horace's office came to a close.

It was quite a spacious room, but seemed smaller then it was due to the piles of paper about and the unorganized frames of bridges everywhere.

"Nova Whisten, patient occupying room 6B. Correct?" Horace asked, looking up from the paper that he read from. The three nodded their heads. "Came with injuries involving a bruised shoulder, left wrist, right knee and deep open cut on the leg." The three continued to listen attentively. "Previous status: Lost of an abundance of blood. Current status: Stable."

"But Horace-"

The slamming of his clipboard down to the ground startled the three.

"Nova was an old foe of mine-"

"Wait, foe?" Oliver asked, eyes widened.

"Nova Whisten is a villain, having partaken in many crimes. She has taken up jobs as a sidekick with the Micros, Crimson Demon, Dreadlock and the Annihilator."

For a moment, breathing became a hard task. Skylar's hands at her side coming to fists.

"Why didn't you kick her out? She's a villain, she shouldn't be here." Kaz objected strongly.

"I needed to get her glove." Confused looks passed over Horace, and he continued. "The glove is the main source of her powers. Although her powers do weaken when not wearing it, they don't disappear. She is still able to do many things without it, if there is a clear link with her and the glove. But with the glove, she'll be even more powerful.  
Too powerful"

Skylar took in a quick breath, making sense of everything as the pieces connected before her eyes.

"She...lied to me" Skylar breathed, burning lasers at the floor.

"How do you all know about her glove?" Horace asked quickly.

"Nova wanted them. She told us" Kaz replied.

"You must not, under any circumstances give the glove to her." Horace warned.

"Her room was a mess. She searched everywhere for it."

"That is fine..." Horace trailed off, searching around his cluttered office for a phone.

"How is that fine? She's going to tear the room apart" Oliver questioned.

"The longer that Nova stays away from the glove, the more her thoughts are trying to connect that link. As her mind is forced to search for the glove, she loses control over her powers. She's going mad, and once her thoughts break. She'll break just the same."

"Oh."

"I'll call the office to cut her off from the hospital's alarm system. And lock her door...She, hopefully won't notice, in the stage that she's in."

"How long will it be till she...breaks?" Oliver asked hesitantly.

"A week, two at most" Horace replied quickly. "There's a new patient that just came in..." he added.

"I'll go" Oliver announced.  
"Me too" Skylar added.

Silently the two exited, but Kaz stayed behind.

"Horace?"

"Hm?" he answered, busily working around the piles of paper all around him.

"If Nova's such a famous villain, why haven't I seen her in any of the comics?" Kaz questioned. Horace avoided the boy's eyes, but all work that needed to be done, paused and stop.

Silence.

* * *

_And this has been another chapter of The Others.  
I hope this was an enjoyable update and I do apologize once again for the late update.  
This month has been quite hectic for me and I hope you can cut me some slack because it was honestly not my fault this time.  
Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!  
Best wishes to all._

_Till the next update and love always, PBL. :D_


End file.
